A Hidden Riddle
by ChrisIsDaName
Summary: Chaos has been stirring up in Underland; The Red Queen is back in power, and she is has become quite the more Savage with revenge. But thats not just the main case. Something is brewing up between Alice and a certain Mad Hatter... rated M just in case
1. Returning

I just could not go on with my life without writing on this.

I saw Tim Burton's remake of Alice in Wonderland just a week ago, and of course the Mad Hatter was beautifully played, (by Johnny Depp), and I thought Alice was pretty cool. I couldn't help but notice (either coming from my crazy illusions), the little bits of flirtation the two exchanged each other. Or maybe it was just because I unconsciously wanted them to be a pair xD. Seriously, and with the line," Alice your terribly late! You know... Naughty", I couldn't help it resisting on writing about their, (sorry to anger fans that disagree), "secret love".

Without another moments hesitation on the debate, 'will I seriously make this fan fiction', Here it is!

* * *

Alice lay solemnly on her bed, thinking hard. The lamp light gave a low warm glow to the walls of her room. It had been months after her latest visit in Wonderland, but it felt more like years. She spent those restless days recollecting every single moment she spent in Wonderland, replaying the images in her head all the adventures she had while she was there.

This time, truly she did believe one-hundred percent, a place called Wonderland existed. Whether it lived deep inside her mind or a place miles away,.. with the aid of the rabbit hole. She just could not resist picturing herself back in that world again. If she ever did have a chance to go back, she'd likely be strolling through the radiant flowers in the vast garden, making conversation with that blue caterpillar, or perhaps having a pleasant tea party with the Hatter..

She felt Wonderland was immeasurably wonderful compared to the world she currently resided in.

This world felt drastically boring next to the be bewildering place she rather relate to as home. In this moment, the affairs in Wonderland seemed far more of significance than things that happened here on Earth.

Alice gave a involuntary sigh, a heavy regretful sigh.

Maybe she was wrong to ever leave Wonderland. She sorely missed every creature there, (she had to admit, even the horrible Red Queen), and would have given up everything to return back, just one more time.

Alice sighed another involuntary sigh, as she imagined returning back to the place she couldn't even dream of,

'Oh, and how delighted the Mad Hatter would be if I ever will see him again'

Alice couldn't bear the guilt when she imagined the disappointment of the Mad Hatter on the last time they met, as the words came out, " Sorry.. I can't. I have have business to take care of."

Now that she thought of it, her "business" wasn't a good reason to leave.

The more days passed on, the more she thought of her beloved friends, mostly the Hatter, out of guilt.

They had grown quite a bond, and Alice still remembered her mad tea parties with him as a young little girl. The Hatter, with his ever so mad chatterings, and an excited, puppy-like smile when they met.

'If only I could see him again, all of them.. at least one last time..'

Alice was too deep in her thoughts to notice a small, (Very tiny), little wooden door that apparently appeared out of the blue at the farthest corner of her room. She finally did notice it, when she caught a gleaming hint from the shining knob of the mysterious door (which seemed to shine in purpose of getting her attention), from the corner of her eyes.

Without taking her eyes off that door, she slowly got out of bed and was on her knees, staring at the door in amazement. Right then, Alice resumed to her old phrase, "Curiouser and curiouser", as she did many times in the past, and that phrase always seemed to relate with the brilliant world of Wonderland.

She realized just now how much she missed saying that line, and decided that this door must have led to the only place she wanted to be.

To her surprise, the door knob turned with ease, and in unbelievable amazement, she found her self staring through a portal to Wonderland. With excitement, she managed to stick her head through the door.

And there she found the great expanse of wonderland, with it's vividly colored flowers, the greenest grass, the swaying giant trees, and the bizarre mushrooms that was placed in disorganized but colorful patches throughout. This scenery turned on Alice's youthful senses that she had kept away locked for far to long, and she welcomed it as she tried to fit the rest of her through.

The door was just big enough to let the rest of her in. She recalled the last frustration of trying to fit through a door as small as this, and it really was a relief to not have to go through all that trouble again.

She brushed her nightdress, and stood up, admiring the cryptic beauty that surrounded her.

She breathed in the air of Wonderland, and the familiar scent of it awakened every sense in her body, and for the first time in the past two years. She felt alive.

But something seemed to be pulling at her. She looked around the familiar atmosphere, everything exactly the same as it was. Still there was this disturbance that kept her from being relieved she returned. It was just too quiet. The only sound that was heard was the soft rushing of the rivers, and the twittering of the birds.

Alice frowned slightly, and looked around for any sign of distress of the land.

She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Is... that you Alice?"

She turned around just in time to see a butterfly fluttering onto a rosy colored flower.


	2. Another Bad Situation

Thank you dearly SO much for the Reviews!! They really helped me achieve the 2nd chapter xD.

You guys can warn me when the relationship between Alice and the Mad Hatter gets a bit too OOC.

Here it is, Chapter 2: Enjoy!! :)

* * *

Alice stared ridiculously at the butterfly. She crept closer to it, certainly it was speaking before? She watched it flutter it's wings.

"Excuse me, did you just say my name?"

The butterfly stood still for what seemed like many moments, and Alice spoke again.

"Well if you did, I'd like to seek some help at this moment. You see, I just arrived here through a very tiny door, and the last time I've visited Wonderland has been quite a while. So you can just imagine my confusion upon what has become of here. Would you care to guide me to-"

She stopped taking to it because butterfly merely fluttered away in annoyance.

'Of course it wasn't talking to me', Alice scolded herself. She always had expected the unexpected since only the unusual seemed to happen here. And a talking butterfly wasn't considered a rare sight. She stood there, thinking of a way to contact anyone she knew.

She thought of the two friendly creatures Tweedledum and Tweedledee, but figured she was could not get to anyone of her friends since they were usually dwelling in the heart of the forest. She certainly had no clue where the White Queen's palace was located. In the midst of her thinking, to Alice's surprise, the same voice spoke from right behind her.

"Oh Alice dear, most butterflies aren't very conversational, and you should really put something on that suits you. That nightdress looks dreadful next to your pretty complexion."

"Tarrant!"

At that moment, Alice turned around to the arms of the Mad Hatter himself. She wrapped her arms around him tight, and he did the same. It seemed like they would remain this way for eternity as they embraced each other in an undoubtedly strong bond. Their reunion embrace lasted a bit too long, so the Mad Hatter finally had to let go and he looked lovingly into Alice's eyes.

"Alice, where have you been all this time, I've missed you quite too much. I thought I would've gone even madder without you around!"

"Tarrant, I missed you as much as you did.", cried Alice in the brink of tears.

They hugged even tighter as if the last hug wasn't enough. The Hatter took this moment to inhale her sweet aroma, and stroked her hair lovingly. He didn't know why he possessed the need to do so, but he continued stroking her blonde curls until their eyes finally met again. Alice alarmingly looked at the top of Tarrant's head, where his hat should have been.

"Mad Hatter! What has become of your hat?"

The Hatters reply had a bit of annoyance edged to it,

" Oh that? I've made a bargain with Cheshire. I'll be getting the hat back safe and sound during the day, in exchange for a task I entrusted." He let out a high pitched giggle, " He fancies that hat quite a lot, who knows why."

Alice had a suggestion of why Cheshire would fancy his hat, but she turned her direction to asking,

"What kind of task did you ask Cheshire?"

At this question, the Mad Hatter's emotions suddenly turned drastically from cheery to very grave, his once emerald greens eyes turning ice cold blue. Alice was very sorry she ever asked, and would have done anything to take it back.

"Alice, it's such a good thing you arrived here just after the catastrophe. I'm really am very glad to see you again. But you see.. something very terrible become of this place while you were away. I don't think it would make your visit here pleasant if I told you, dear."

"..What has become?"

The Mad Hatter looked straight into Alice's eyes, and said in a soft, almost inaudible tone,

" She's back. The Red Queens back."

It took a few moments for Alice to comprehend what she had just heard. Half of her consciousness thought maybe she had heard wrong, but when she finally awoke from her daze, she felt a terrible sensation course through her entire body.

She remembered the Red Queen sharply. The sound of her name brought back memories of her last visit years ago, and she shuttered at the thought of her deadly shriek, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

She remembered at the near end of the battle in slaying the great Jabberwocky. The White Queen had won victory over the Red Queen's forces, (thanks to Alice who had killed the beast). The White Queen unable to execute her (making a vow not to kill any living being), she had sentenced the Red Queen to exile, along with her "companion", Stayne. She couldn't imagine what kind of disaster, (fueled by her revenge), the Red Queen would have bestowed onto Wonderland this time.

"The Red Queen has a new found brutal army, formed by most of the beings in exile. And trust me Alice, they are far different than the creatures here."

Alice thought only the most terrible of creatures would be inhabiting the exile area of Wonderland.

"But haven't the white Queen announced on the day of her exile, no one was to talk to her or offer her kindness?"

" The creatures in exile would least likely keep their word. Seemingly, they did, and even held her as their all mighty Queen of the exiles."

He continued sadly, " Many of our creatures were taken away by the Red Queen's force and were held captive in her place. I send Cheshire to find the few of my friends who were taken away as well."

Alice felt even greater guilt and remorse then before. She had not been around for them during those two years when such a terrible disaster was plaguing Wonderland. If only she knew right then, she would have done anything to get back to help them.

"I- I'm so very sorry for not being here at the time.. I should been here to help at the chance." Alice broke into a sob.

Tarrant immediately enveloped her in a caring manner, as Alice cried her heart out pressed to his shoulders.

"No, no, no Alice dear, don't think such a way."

He tenderly wiped the tears off of Alice's now wet cheeks, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't think this was such a nice way to start our reunion when I haven't seen you in ages. I'll Tell you what? We'll remake this meeting by having a nice pleasant chat with some tea?"

To this, Alice couldn't help but utter a small giggle. She nodded in agreement, and the two hand in hand set off joyfully into the head of the forest, both feeling happier then they were for years. The morning was already nearing twilight, and the two figures skipped along the roads of the forest. It was a strange sight to see, seeing Wonderland wasn't in such a excellent state for a cup of tea.


	3. A Tea Party like no other

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for uploading this a bit later than anticipated, but at least I got the job done. If you liked this chapter or possibly not, don't worry, It's going to get better as the story progresses on ;) Bigger things will take on, plus more private moments with Hatter and Alice * wink, wink *

THANKYOU for all your encouraging reviews! That's what fuels me on more chapters and ideas

Without more further delay and constant waiting I have put you guys through, here you have it, Chapter 3!

* * *

The Hatter and Alice now had entered the inner part of the forest, where the surroundings of Wonderland was as beautiful as Alice had last seen it. Everywhere she looked were blanketing, clusters of fallen leaves, in all shades of golden brown and crimson that were somewhat scattered or piled in a naturally beautiful state. The gigantic trees stood firm and still, while it's leaves once in a while would flutter down to join the piles. Birds were singing in all directions, and in some moments, Alice thought she heard the rumbling sound of a near river. Wonderland was enriched in this scenery, and it showed signs to observers that it had reached it's peak of Autumn.

Alice never felt so at peace in her life.

She was back in Wonderland, pleasantly walking side by side with the Mad Hatter. She couldn't have been more content in that moment. It was almost as though she had turned back in time when she was walking along with him here, on this particular path..

But now it was a bit different. Last time, Alice was a hundred times smaller than her actual size, holding on for dear life on the Mad Hatters hat. She couldn't even fully remember him at the moment either, and the situation was rather urgent, since they were in the middle of a get-away from the Queens forces.

Now, they were walking together in a more delightful manner. The Mad Hatter had his arm around Alice's waist, and she leaned on him, with her hand holding onto his. All there troubles seemed to fade with the light wind that gently swayed against them. From time to time, they would comment each other in a sweet manner.

_Some could have even viewed this as romantic._

From this close distance, Alice detected Tarrant's personal aroma; which was exotic tea, and his own eccentric sweet-cozy smell, which was very pleasing but Alice found it hard to describe. She felt an odd sense of protection and warmth, leaning on his surprisingly sturdy chest. Alice looked up at the unique twisting trees, admiring it's beauty, only to find her eyes resting on the Hatters face.

She found him a greater beauty. His ever so green emerald eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the golden light of the evening, and his frizzy orange warm hair seemed to naturally fit the surroundings of Autumn. His remarkably high cheeked and pale features, complimented by a extravagant hue of purple under his eyes, looked curiously warm to touch in the sunlight. Tarrant's unfading grin was innocent, and child-like, portraying a carefree manner a young child would wear. It was a brief moment of happiness, but she knew deep inside him, he had things to worry about.

Tarrant noticed that Alice had been gazing at him for the last few minutes, examining him very closely.

_Had she been looking at him the whole time?_ Perhaps, his eye colors were drastically changing, as he felt they were. He felt as if all the deepest emotions in him were pouring out all at once. He fluttered his eyes several times, in hope to change his iris color into it's usual emerald green.

To escape the awkward thought, he broke the silence by exclaiming,

"Alice! _Do you know what today is?_"

Alice smiled at him in curiousity,

"Pray, do tell me."

"It's a very special day indeed. Thus, this must be announced at the tea party. _Why,_ _It's your unbirthday!_"

Alice was astounded by how unexpected his answer was. She replied laughing,

"Then that must mean, it must be your unbirthday too!"

The Hatter chuckled,

"Aye, Then it is! What a coincidence our unbirthdays were on the same exact date?"

Alice suddenly had a serious expression, the thought had never struck her before,

"Tarrant, sorry for never knowing before. When _is_ your birthday?"

Hatter replied simply,

"I don't remember mine."

"I- I'm terribly sorry. But don't you at least had a clue on what month it was?"

"Not a single letter of a month."

Tarrant sighed,

"Birthdays aren't important anyways. Unbirthdays are much better, considering you can celebrate it any day.", he smiled lightly.

"I guess so.. But it would be good if you knew when your birthday is. You wouldn't want to accidentally celebrate your unbirthday on your birthday."

This conversation was getting a bit far on the subject, and she didn't want to talk any more about his birthday, considering not knowing it might make him feel weary. So Alice switched to another conversation.

In her thoughts, Alice wondered.

'_Was this why he had invented an unbirthday? To make up for the birthday he had long since forgotten in the past?'_

* * *

Alice awoke from her thoughts as they made their way through the tall grass into a clearing. There in a close distance, she found the tea party exactly as it was the last time she seen it; at least she thought it was, since the table was such a scattered mess of colorful teapots, half-finished tea, and some were broken and were left with holes big enough to leak the liquid out.

Behind the giant table set, there was a house colored dull pink with a few missing tiles from the roof. Over all it looked cozy to live in. She assumed without a second guess, that it was the Mad Hatter's house.

The Mad Hatter pushed out one of the grand chairs for Alice to sit in, and he seated himself into a chair right across her. The chair was surprisingly soft and cozy, and it comforted Alice.

"So Alice, what do you wish to eat?"

Alice was grateful for him to ask. She was tired and starving from the long walk.

"If I'm asking too much, do you have Turkey?"

"Certainly! I can make any food you can think of. And to drink?", he added matter of factly

Alice looked around at the unlimited cups of tea and smiled in amusement.

"I think I'll have some tea."

Hatter replied instantly,

"Tea it is then!"

He clapped his hands twice and announced to the tea utensils,

"Our guest, Alice, favors a monstrous roasted turkey, quick, on the double!"

To Alice's amazement, the tea utensils began to bounce around, as if in a wake up call. It seemed to be effected by some kind of capability the Hatter possessed on them.

Then the teapots began to produce, (out of their beakers), an object out of thin air. Alice couldn't identify the object at first, whether it was because of the sparks that surrounded it, or because it wasn't materialized yet. When it did, it was clearly a floating hot, already roasted turkey. It landed gently on a giant plate while other things were being materialized out of the beakers and onto the giant plate; like the mashed potatoes and such while the salt and pepper shaker were already flavoring the meat to perfection. The smell of the turkey began to fill the air, and it smelled very delicious as expected.

Alice was dazed; clearly this was physically impossible.

As a final act, the materialized food graciously landed right in front of her. Alice looked at the object which was now a steaming turkey, in bewilderment, then finally smiled in satisfaction. She tried to find words,

"Tarrant... that was really, really Marvelous!"

The Mad Hatter who had been sipping his hot tea in the midst of this, reached for the hat that wasn't there on his head, (meaning to tip off his hat in gratitude), but just remembering he had loaned it to Cheshire, he frowned and remarked,

"You have no idea what other marvelous things these little utensils can do."

The last thing Alice imagined she would be feasting on in the tea party was a enormous roasted turkey.

She was deciding to pick one of the already tea filled cups that were scattered on the table, when Tarrant took hold of her hand,

"Alice, no need to pick out of those. I have a tea made especially for you."

With that he concocted the tea ingredients in a flash, sometimes adding mysterious spices that was apparently in his coat into it. Then he poured everything into a teapot, which seemed to know it's job as it began to boil in high heat. He finally poured the contents into a cup and handed it to Alice.

"Careful, it's still very hot!"

Alice held it and looked into it,

It was a shade of rich pink, and the steam that evaporated out of the cup was also the color pink. Alice in great curiosity took a whiff. It smelt something between strawberries, grape, and something else she couldn't quite identify, but she finally guessed as pineapple.

She smiled at him,

"Thank you Tarrant. It smells quite tasty."

She blew and took a small drink, and suddenly felt a very warm sensation spread throughout her whole body. It was unlike anything she had tasted before. The smell was slightly different than the taste. It tasted a bit like hot chocolate, fused with a distant fruity taste.

She looked at him about to comment, but found that he didn't have a plate in front of him,

"Hatter, aren't you going to eat something too?"

He answered in a matter of fact,

"Tea is just as plenty-full for me, don't you worry."

Alice couldn't argue with that. She always saw him drink only tea, and refused to take in anything else for as long as she can remember.

The rest of the tea party played like a pleasant dream.

The Hatter would tell her the adventures and stories of the creatures in Wonderland from great to terrible, and Alice laughed at how silly some of the creatures were. He then showed her some new dance moves Alice had never seen before, and taught Alice some of his tricks.

It was nearly nighttime, and by that time, Alice lay aside the roasted turkey, being very full.

Stars began to show, one by one, across the sky, and Alice looked up at them as Hatter just finished reciting a fun poem of Humpty Dumpty.

Alice sighed,

"This is the best day I've ever had."

The Hatter smiled as if he had just been received a great reward,

"I'm so glad you did."

Alice looked up dreamily at the stars that were now brightly lit over the darkening sky.

"I recall the times when the March Hare would drink tea like mad-"

Alice suddenly looked eruptedly around.

"Tarrant, where is the March Hare and the Dormouse?"

Alice felt a pang of guilt and she wished she never said that. She scolded herself in not noticing before.

A sudden look of sadness appeared on Hatters face. He looked at his tea, on intention of hiding his eyes which were drastically turning from bright emerald green to a very gloomy blue.

Alice stood up from her chair and walked over to him,

"Surely they.... weren't taken as well?"

By the pained look on his face, it was made out pretty clear. Alice felt his emotions change hers into the same hurt.

"By the time they were taken by the Red Queens forces, It was too late to save them, of course."

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"I wish I could do something to help."

Tarrant suddenly looked at her in protest,

" Alice dear, your company has helped me to such a great extent already. We're find out soon enough a way to get them back, now let's stop all this sadness ", he smiled lightly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alice smiled weakly and nodded, unsure.

Suddenly a voice was heard out of the blue,

"HellooOOo, Good evening Tarrant. What's this? Alice is back in Wonderland?", it chuckled in a gleefull manner.

Alice and Hatter turned to the direction of the voice to a figure comfortably seated on top of a branch.


	4. Cheshire Cat and more

_**A/N: **Thank you greatly for the reviews! Here it is chapter 4:_

* * *

First the grin was visible.

Then followed the rest of the body, which appeared resting on the branch in a lazy manner.

When it was fully visible, Alice and Tarrant identified it without a second guess that it was Cheshire the cat.

Alice was glad to see this particular grinning cat, so she asked,

"How have you been doing Chessur?"

"Fine Alice, I'm awfully delighted to see you come to Wonderland for another visit," Chessur replied in his usual wide grin.

Alice smiled, and would have continued with the conversation, but she knew this wasn't the right time for a pleasant talk, knowing that there was a serious question Tarrant had been wanting to ask him.

She expectantly looked upon Tarrant, who however was frowning at the cat,

"Back so soon, Chessur? ", he asked with a sarcasm, and a hint of irritation.

"I'm terribly sorry for the lateness. It was more tricky than easy getting through the Queens guards. I couldn't just simply appear into the palace; guards were occupied in every hallway. She isn't as thick headed as she used to be."

Chessur lazily flopped over with one paw on his hip and the other holding his quite great head.

He sighed,"Oh, and your friendsssss..", at that word, its wide grin extending even possibly wider, literally from ear to ear. Leaving a long pause of a hiss.

" Yes, go on with it," Hatter interrupted impatiently.

Chessur said in a matter of fact tone,

"They were scheduled for execution after a week."

Alice heard a small gasp that escaped Tarrant.

She too was also in great shock. For as far as she new, they might have been executed today if Chessur had received this information several days ago and told them just now.. or there was a possibility that the Queens temper couldn't hold up to three days, and couldn't keep from restraining, would have announced her execution phrase ,_'Off with their heads',_ the day it was assigned.( Alice knew quite a lot of the Red Queens incredibly short temper, having dealt with her in the past.)

She truly couldn't imagine the Mad Hatter without his tea party members. Again she felt a strong desire to help him no-matter what the cost.

The tea cup that Tarrant held apparently began to shake slightly in his hand,

"Pray, Wh- when did you hear about this?"

"Two days from now. Don't get yourself too worked up Tarrant, they have five days left." Cheshire the cat replied in a rather bored tone.

Tarrant fumed, his Scottish accent breaking in,

"Five days? FIVE DAYS? In just that matter of time, along with my friends, the Red Queen will rid of ALL the creatures, banished to Execution!-"

Alice, who was as much of in a nervous state as the Mad Hatter, gently touched Tarrant's back shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

"Hatter, please."

Tarrant managed to calmed down slightly, Alice's distress on his anger effected him deeply to be ashamed of his sudden outburst.

"Sorry..", he whispered.

Chessur completely evaporated and reappeared right in front of them, levitating in the air.

"Yet, there is more of a possibility she'll let them go.", Chessur stated simply.

To this, Alice and Tarrant looked at the Cheshire cat with a confused expression.

"You should know the Red Queen by now. She hates playing games that gives her the certainty she'd win; being much tired of it in the game of croquet, I suppose."

"_If I knew her taste, she'd rather have a fair and square, raging competition.."_ Chessur chuckled and did something like a back-flip in midair.

Hatter hesitantly thought on what Chessur had suggested.

_' Aye, there would be a possibility she'd let them go in bad temper of wanting to win over Wonderland fair and square. But how possible were the chances of that? She'd also be pleased in having half the residents of Wonderland in her own cell dungeons, probably starving them to deaf. But Either way, I Have to get to the Red Queen before the days are up.. no matter what the costs...'_

"Why don't we all recruit the creatures in Wonderland... to fight?", Alice asked suggestively, although she was secretly quite terrified of having another war.

Hatter replied,

"It's not as easy as you think it to be Alice, dear. Most of the creatures have become more afraid than courageous after having almost half the residents in Wonderland disappear mysteriously into the exiles, and have been constantly refusing to fight till this day. I can't blame them, those creatures the Red Queen keeps as her soldiers are horribly cruel, for only the most wicked evil-minds in all of Wonderland was sent to exile.

_In all honesty, they all just want revenge, and there is little light to how much power the Red Queen holds._", Tarrant ended in a soft voice.

Alice solemnly grew very concerned. Then, a sudden thought occurred to Alice.

Surely the White Queen herself wasn't standing in the midst of all this, just watching all this happen?

"What about the White Queen? Can't she do anything?"

The Cheshire cat sighed and replied to this,

" This is very unfortunate, Alice, but she was put into a mysterious coma before the Red Queens wrath even started. Believe me, they've tried everything to wake her up, Hatter even concocted a tea so effective, it could have sharply woken a sleeping giant right back to their senses the moment it was put under their noses, but it was unsuccessful like the rest of the tries."

Alice did not certainly expect the White Queen to be in a coma, when Wonderland was being menaced by the horrible Red Queen, situations were _twice_ worse than the last. This time the Red Queen had turned frightfully more savage and malicious, and she didn't want to imagine what would become of Wonderland if it continued this way.

The Mad Hatter interrupted her thoughts, as his usually unnatural high pitched voice was replaced with a low firm voice,

"There's no other choice I have then. I must go into the exiles, and do whatever could be done to release all the creatures."

Chessur chuckled,

"Being very courageous for the sake of your friends, Tarrant? Very touching."

He vanished, and reappeared sipping a cup of tea on the Mad Hatters table set.

"I agree with the Hatter, therefore I'm going with him."

Alice stated confidently. Right at the same moment, she had been thinking a similar plan.

Hatter replied to Alice, smiling,

"Alice, I hate it when you're in any kind of danger. But I know there's no stopping you when you decide on something. And, I do think I'll need your company on the journey."

"However, I'll be reminding you how dangerous the exiles may be.", Chessur sipped more tea.

"I'm not just going to barge in there with no defense of any kind." Tarrant said, smiling mischievously.

"Of course the Mad Hatter always has a trick up his sleeve.", Chessur continued to smile, this time revealing all his razor sharp teeth. Then he suddenly exclaimed,

"Well look at the time! I think I've spent much time here, I'll be off. Good luck."

And with that he his form rose from the table and slowly vanished, until his head remained.

Hatter, just remembering something important, interrupted his departure in a panicky voice,

"Chessur, I do have one last thing to ask you!"

The Cheshire cat rather nervously reappeared, peeking out from the farthest tree.

"Yesss?"

"I want my hat back. It was a deal."

Chessur sighed in loss. An object levitated behind him, which was unmistakably Tarrant's beloved hat, and with a gesture of it's paw, the hat levitated onto Tarrant's hand.

"Farewell... Hat." he said sadly, and he faded away entirely, and his ever so wide grin was the last to disappear.

* * *

Tarrant rather desperately placed his old hat on top of his head, and sighed in content for a few moments.

"Hatter, will we be starting the journey now?" Alice didn't want to spend another day, knowing that there were poor creatures in the hands of that Queen, just waiting for their execution.

Hatter had a odd look of fear, mixed with bravery.

"I'm afraid we must get there as soon as possible."

There was a moment of silence as they both took in the idea that they were going to face that horror of a Queen in a few hours.

"Now Alice, I do think we need a quick transport. We most certainly won't walk by foot there."

Hatter put his fingers to his lips and blew a incredibly loud whistle, that Alice was sure the whole forest must have heard it. Tarrant simply looked in a direction expectantly.

Alice felt a force coming towards their way. There was a trampling of heavy footsteps, vicious barking, and heavy panting. She saw it approach closer, as she saw couple of the trees in the creatures direction, were hurriedly making way, possibly escaping from being trampled. Whatever it was, it seemed to come towards this direction for a feast.

Alice couldn't help but squeeze on to Tarrant's arm in fright, her lips slightly apart. Tarrant looked her calmly,

"There's nothing to be afraid of dear."

Just then, the creature stomped out of the tree's into the clearing in a monstrous jump, and landed in a distances ahead of them, skidding to a stop, forming a trail of dust behind it. The creature hideous face was so close to the Mad Hatters, they were merely a few inches apart. Oddly, Alice felt a familiar sense of this creature, but she looked in terror as the creature looked ready to bite their heads clean off.

Instead it licked Tarrant in a more puppy like manner, and barked. It's bark, (which was more like a roar of a lion) was deafening enough to shake the whole forest. Tarrant simply patted it on the head, like how a owner would pet his dog.

"This bandersnatch and I remained quite close during the years."

he explained.

Alice finally recalled this creature by it's scarred right eye.

She was received a gratitude from it when she returned it's missing eyeball. Just when the she remembered the Bandersnatch, it seemed to understand, and looked at her expectantly.

She petted the white fur, and it licked her in return.

"I see you had a history with this Bandersnatch?" Hatter asked in curiousity.

"I was in it's den once. This Bandersnatch could have devoured me if it liked. Without it's kindness, I would have never retrieved the Vorpal sword."

"How curious we ended up befriended the same Bandersnatch."

chucked the Mad Hatter.

The Hatter climbed on top of the Bandersnatch in ease, and lowered a hand for Alice. Alice had more difficulty getting on the creature, but finally managed to sit on it's shoulders, while Hatter had sat right behind her, his body hugging Alice protectively.

Alice felt a bit nervous, since she had never ridden a Bandersnatch before. Tarrant seemed to sense Alice's uneasiness,

"Don't worry Alice, I got you. Just hold on very tight."

His words relieved a bit of her fears. Tarrant patted the creature on it's sides, and it began it's run by jumping about nine feet in the air. Alice gasped in surprise, as Tarrant held her very tight, resisting her from falling.

They rode on in the dense forest, the Bandersnatch keeping a mighty fast pace. The many stars lit up the night, and the skies were a navy blue. The only thing Alice could see was a blurred vision of the many trees parting away. As dense as the forest was, gladly all the trees magically made way in their path.

Alice felt Tarrant hold her in a protective grip, more specifically he held her by the hips. Alice didn't know why, but she blushed at the feel of his fingers, caressing her. Alice felt the tiniest movements of his fingers. She felt odd with comfort from the warmth of his body being tightly pressed to hers, despite the uncomfortable position. Alice gasped, and inhaled sharply when she felt his hands traveled higher up her hip.

Tarrant held on to Alice with much gentleness as he can. In all truth, he had trouble concentrating on the road or anything else in that matter. _Alice was so closely in touch with him_. Her lovely blonde hair was blowing gently in the wind tickling his face, and enveloping him in her sweet essence. He hungrily devoured her aroma with fluttering eyes. Tarrant felt his hands on her hip tightening, when the Bandersnatch without warning pounced into the air nearly twice as high than before, bringing them tighter together. When it resumed back to it's usual pace, involuntarily, Tarrant felt his fingers wander around around her higher up, until he froze suddenly.

_' Just What was I thinking!?'_

Hatter was deeply disgusted with the fact that he had touched Alice in such a way. She was a young girl for God's sake, and he was obviously to old for her. Of course he loved Alice very much. But just not like that!

Tarrant felt as if his heart would break from the terrible thoughts he just had.

_'Was I just imagining that?'_

Perhaps she was merely imagining it. In one moment, she could have sworn one his thumbs were grazing on her breast. Maybe the bandersnatch had caused his hands to accidentally shift up? But that seemed very unlikely.

_The way his fingers carefully worked it's way up, with such purpose, trying to feel every inch of her skin._

Alice shook the inappropriate thoughts away in disgust. Or maybe she had fantasized it, having a secret desire for Tarrant to hold her in a more passionate way.

She turned around slightly, and saw Tarrant staring absent minded into the path up ahead. She felt a sudden rush of affection towards him, and turned back around quickly. _'Tarrant wouldn't think such a thing. He has been so nice to me all this time, and this is how I thank him?' _Alice scolded her self, ashamed.

The rest of the journey was silent, the two lost in their own deep thoughts. By this time, the night had become old, and the skies turned pitch black. There was a noticeable amount of less trees. The full moon, along with the stars were the only aid of light. The white fur of the bandersnatch reflected the light of the moon, gleaming brightly in the pitch black forest.


End file.
